fairytailfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Gajeel Redfox
Gajeel Redfox jest jednym z członków gildii Fairy Tail oraz byłym członkiem klasy S gildii Phantom Lord. Wygląd Gajeel jest bardzo wysokim i umięśnionym młodym mężczyzną, prawdopodobnie jest najstarszym ze Smoczych Zabójców. Na pierwszy rzut oka, najbardziej charakterystyczne są jego długie, czarne włosy i liczny piercing na całym ciele, zwykle w zestawach po 3 i więcej. Nosi długi płaszcz, postrzępiony na końcu, z jednym rękawem w kształcie skrzydła, do tego zakłada wysokie, czarne buty i białe spodnie.Nosi również bransolety na prawym i lewym nadgarstku oraz pasek. Symbol Fairy Tail ma na lewym ramieniu, który jest czarny. Osobowość thumb|left|200px|Gajeel i Natsu są gotowi do walki! Początkowo poznajemy Gajeela z jego mrocznej strony. Gardzi Fairy Tail i uważa, że jego gildia (Phantom Lord) jest najlepsza, a dla niego samego liczy się tylko siła i zwycięstwo. Nie ma zahamowań nawet w nazwaniu członków swojej gildii śmieciami, po przegranej z Fairy Tail, co czyni go podobnym nieco z zachowania do Laxusa. Gardzi Natsu, ale podczas walki docenia jego umiejętności. Nie zawaha się skrzywdzić kobiety, ale stwierdza, że powinna być na to gotowa skoro przyłączyła się do jednej z magicznych gildii. Po przyłączeniu się do Fairy Tail, co pewnie i dla niego samego było dużym zaskoczeniem, Gajeel się zmienia. I pomimo tego, że twierdzi, że potrzebował pracy i nie ma najmniejszego zamiaru się z nikim bratać, robi zupełnie coś innego. Śpiewa na scenie, zaatakowany, nie walczy z Shadow Gear, chroni Levy przed Laxusem i nawet walczy ramie w ramie z Natsu przeciwko niemu, co dowodzi, że potrafi schować dumę i urazy do kieszeni i zjednoczyć się przeciwko wspólnemu wrogowi. W epizodzie w Edolas poznajemy drugą stronę Gajeela. Dowiadujemy się, że zawsze czuł się samotny i trochę na uboczu. Nie mając przyjaciół wśród ludzi, próbował usilnie znaleźć sobie kociego towarzysza w stylu Happy'ego i Charle. Gdy w końcu Pantherlily zgodził się z nim współpracować, Gajeel aż popłakał się ze szczęścia. Ma chorobę lokomocyjną,jak każdy Smoczy Zabójca,co zostało ujawnione w 161 odcinku anime. Historia O życiu Gajeela nie wiele wiadomo. Został on, jak Natsu, wychowany przez smoka imieniem Metalicana, który nauczył go Żelaznej Magii Zabójców Smoków i został porzucony 7 lipca X777 roku. Po pewnym czasie wstąpił do gildii Phantom Lord Fabuła Saga Phantom Lord Gajeel poprowadził atak na Fairy Tail i duże żelazne pręty wystające ze ścian budynku wydają się być jego dziełem. Po tym zaatakował Shadow Gear i przyszpilił jego członków do thumb|left|Gajeel ma kota! ...Wreszcie... drzewa, wyglądali jak ukrzyżowani, a Levy McGarden miała wypalony symbol Phantom Lord. Później, gdy Fairy Tail atakuje jego gildię, Gajeel zaczyna walkę thumb|Gajeel ulotnił się przed walką z Laxusem z Elfmanem i łatwo zyskuje przewagę. Jednak zostaje ona przerwana przez Natsu, a Gajeel zostaje zainteresowany walką z innym Smoczym Zabójcą. Choć wymieniają kilka ciosów, Natsu jest zmuszony do odwrotu, gdy Makarov wpada w pułapkę stworzoną przez Jose Porla i gdy zostaje okaleczony thumb|left|Gajeel vs Elfman przez Arię. Gdy Drużyna 4 Żywioły zostaje pokonana, Gajeel schwytał Lucy twierdząc, że smoczy węch nigdy nie zawodzi. Jose nakazuje mu pilnować Lucy, jednak on przyszpila ją do ściany i rzuca w nią sztyletami dla zabicia czasu. W anime, uderza ją kilkakrotnie za pomocą swoich żelaznych pięści zamiast rzucać sztyletami. Lucy mówi mu, że jeśli ją zabije to nikt z jej gildii mu tego nie wybaczy. On chcąc przetestować Fairy Tail próbuje ją zabić jednak Natsu go powstrzymuje (podobno Gajeel wyczuł go wcześniej dlatego chciał go przetestować). Razem z Natsu zaczynają kolejną walkę. Na początku ich siły są wyrównane, jednak Gajeel używa swoich Smoczych umiejętności i zyskuje przewagę. Potem zjada nieco metalu dzięki czemu leczy się i zaczyna thumb|left|Gajeel pokonany przez Natsumiotać Natsu. Jednak jak Natsu zobaczył jak budynek Fairy Tail się rozpada, wraz z niewielką pomocą Gwiezdnego Ducha Lucy, Sagittariusa, sam zyskuje przewagę i rzuca Gajeelem wprost w budynek gildii Phantom Lord który to ulega zniszczeniu. Po skończonej walce, Natsu odnajduje Gajeela i wypytuje go gdzie nauczył się Magii Smoczych Zabójców. Gajeel mówi Natsu o Metalicanie i okazuje się, że zniknął w ten sam dzień co Igneel. Potem krzyknął na Natsu i kazał mu się wynosić z tego co zostało z jego gildii. Jakiś czas po tym, Makarov odnajduje Gajeela. Akurat jadł resztki metalowych części które zostały z budynku jego gildii, Makarov powiedział, że Juvia Lockser dołączyła do Fairy Tail ku niezadowoleniu Gajeela. Następnie Makarov proponuje mu aby również się do nich przyłączył. Gajeel wacha się mówiąc, że sam był odpowiedzialny za zniszczenie budynku gildii oraz za rany wielu jej członków. Makarov zgadza się, że Gajeel jest rzeczywiście winny i mówi, że nie wybaczy mu łatwo (wywołując drżenie u Gajeela bojącego się, że ten przyszedł się zemścić), jednak mówi, że trudniej byłoby wybaczyć sobie, gdyby zostawił młodego człowieka w ciemnościach. Wyciąga rękę, którą Gajeel przyjmuje. Saga Daphane (tylko w anime) Saga Edolas Gajeel jest bardzo zdenerwowany i zakłopotany widząc, że zarówno Natsu, jak i Wendy mają koty. Stwierdza, że jako Smoczy Zabójca musi znaleźć sobie towarzysza. Później poszukuje kota w alei, ale po licznych próbach thumb|Zazdrosny Gajeel. zaprzestaje wyczerpany. Kiedy Anima wciąga wszystkich z Magnoli do Edolas, Gajeela nie ma w gildii, jednak Carla mówi, iż smoczy zabójcy są bezpieczni. Później ujawniono, że Mystogan poprzez Gray'a transportuje go do Edolas wraz z lekiem, który pozwala magom Ziemi używać ich magii w Edolas. Gajeel uwalnia Graya Fullbustera i Erzę Scarlet z Lacrimy stacjonującej na terenie Królestwa i podaje im lek. Happy prowadzi go do Lacrimy, gdzie zostali uwięzieni pozostali członkowie Fairy Tail. Na miejscu spotyka Kapitana Pierwszej Dywizji Magicznej Policji Patherlili w Edolas i zaczyna z nim walkę. Gajeel spostrzega, że to kot i obiecuje mu gdy skaczą walkę zabierze go ze sobą na ziemie. Gdy smocze działo wystrzeliło w wielka lacrime Gajeel pomaga Natsu i reszcie odepchnąć ją od Extaili w tym pomagają im przewyższający. Gdy już uratowali przyjaciół Erza z Edolas zaczyna atakować a Gajeel, Natsu i Wendy zaczynają walkę z Faustem który kieruje Dormą Animą po wycieńczającej walce wygrywają. Potem razem z Natsu i Wendy walczy z Mystogunem by pomóc mu nabrać ludzi z Edolas, że to on jest królem gdy Edolas opuściła magia Gajeel i reszta wracają na ziemie i spotykają Lisanne schwytaną przez Lily'ego. Saga Próby Poranka w gildii Mistrz Makarov ogłosił egzamin na maga klasy S, do którego wybrał Natsu, Greya, Cane, Juvie, Elfmana, Freeda, Levy i Mesta. Każdy z nich miał sobie wybrać towarzysza. Gdy Gajeel dowiedział się, że Salamander bierze udział wymusił na Levy by mógł jej towarzyszyć. Egzamin odbył sie na Świętej wyspie Fairy Tail "Tenrou", gdy ze statku było widać wyspę, mistrz wyjaśnił zasady egzaminu. Mieli przejść jedną z ośmiu dróg, a potem odnaleźć grób pierwszej mistrzyni. Makarov rozpoczął egzamin i wyruszyli, wpierw Natsu z Happym, ale zatrzymaył ich runy Freeda, i wyruszył Bickslow wraz z Freedem za nim Levy i Gajeel, bo umiała odwrócić runy, ale tylko dla nich. Potem Every i Elfman, ponieważ znała długo Freeda i umiała złamać tak łatwe runy. Runy miały ograniczenie czasowe do pięciu minut i po tym czasie wyruszyła reszta, czyli Gray i Loki, Mest i Wendy, Juvia i Lisanna, Natsu i Happy oraz Cana i Lucy. Na każdej drodze była przeszkoda, tylko jedna miała wolne przejście; Gajeel i Levy wybrali drogę z wolnym przejściem z czego Levy była ucieszona, ale Gajeel nie za bardzo. W czasie egzaminu zaatakowała ich mroczna gildia Grimoire Heart, która liczyła Rodzina Siedmiu z Purgatorium oraz tajemniczy mag, który nie panował nad swoją mocą. Na wyspę udał się Hades drugi mistrz Fairy Tail i stoczył walkę z Makarovem, w której został poważnie ranny. w miedzy czasie na Gajeela i Levy zaatakował Kawazu i Yomazu stoczyli walkę gdzie Gajeel został osłabiony, ale Levy pomogła mu odzyskać siły potężnym skryptem po walce Gajeel był poważnie ranny z tego co dowiedzieli się mroczna gildia przybyła tu po złego maga Zerefa. Gdy już stworzono punkt medyczny w którym była Mira , Lisanna , Every, Elfman, Gajeel, Levy, Juvia i ranny Mistrz zaczęli leczyć rany. Carla i Lili wyruszyli na wyspę Tenrou bo mieli złe przeczucia z powodu Mesta. Gdy reszta członków gildii pokończyła już swoje walki na punkt medyczny napadli Kawazu , Yomazu i Rustyrose w walce brał udział Freedo, Bickslow, Gajeel oraz kontrolowani Elfman wygrali tą bitwę, a Natsu, Wendy, Erza, Lucy, Greay, Happy, Carla i Lili wyruszyli na statek Grimoire Heart toczą zaciętą walkę pomaga im Laxusa i wygrywają walkę . Na statku Zeref zabija Hadesa i wzywa Acnologia, na wyspie wszyscy się zbierają Gildarts dowiaduje się że Cana to jego córka. Rosprzestzrenia się huk i wydzą smoka mistrz Makarov urzywa magi giganta i zatrzymuje smoka każąc uciekać reszcie ale nie słuchają go i pomagają walczyć Gajeel, Natsu , I Wendy używają magi zabójcy smoków ale nie udaje im się to gdy Acnologia używa swojego ryku i zmiata wyspę z powierzchni ziemi a członkowie gildi łączą się i używają całej swej magii. Saga X791 Po odnalezthumb|left|204px|Gajeel po odnalezieniu przez Fairy Tail w X791ieniu wyspy przez członków Fairy Tail, Gajeel siedzi obandażowany obok Levy i Pantherlily. Tak jak pozostali wysłuchuje tego, co ma do powiedzenia Mavis Vermilion i udaje się do siedziby gildii. Tam bierze udział w kilkudniowej zabawie zorganizowanej w celu uczczenia ich powrotu. Był zaskoczony tym, że Totomaru uczył magii Romeo. Później dowiadujemy się, że Gajeel będąc jeszcze członkiem Gildii Phantom Lord miał swojego ucznia, którym był Rogue Cheney. Sam Żelazny Smoczy Zabójca przesiaduje w gildii, ubrany w swój biały garnitur z gitarą w ręce, zapewne chcąc zwrócić na siebie uwagę reportera z Tygodnika Czarodzieja. Udał się na trening tylko z Pantherlily, chociaż Levy chciała się do niego przyłączyć. Magia i Umiejętności thumb|lright|200px|Gajeel w trybie Smoczych Łusek Gajeel jest byłym najsilniejszym członkiem Phantom Lord i jego siła jest wręcz monstrualna. Samodzielnie zniszczył całą gildię, a także pokonał Shadow Gear i przeżył, pomimo osłabienia, bardzo potężny atak Laxusa, który na pewno dla kogoś innego byłby śmiertelny. Żelazny Zabójca Smoków (鉄滅竜魔法 Tetsu Metsuryū Mahō): Tak jak Natsu, Gajeel zna magię Zabójców Smoków z tą różnicą, że jego żywiołem jest metal. By odzyskać siły, jak każdy Zabójca, je metal, przy czym nie gardzi nawet zastawą stołową czy podłogą swojej gildii. Ataki (Zaklęcia): *'Łuski Żelaznego Smoka' (鉄龍の鱗 Tetsuryū no Uroko):Gajeel pokrywa całe swoje ciało stalowymi smoczymi łuskami, gwałtownie wzrasta jego obrona i siła ataku. *'Ryk Żelaznego Smoka' (鉄竜の咆哮 Tetsuryū no Hōkō): Gajeel "zieje" szybko lecącymi, stalowymi odłamkami. *'Buława Żelaznego Smoka' (鉄竜棍 Tetsuryūkon): Zmienia swoją rękę lub nogę w stalową buławę i atakuje. *'Miecz Żelaznego Smoka' (鉄竜剣 Tetsuryūken): Podobnie jak Buława, tylko, że zmienia kończynę w miecz. W anime, miecz ten bardziej przypomina piłę łańcuchową. *'Lanca Żelaznego Smoka: Lagi Demona' (鉄竜槍 鬼薪 Tetsuryūsō: Kishin): Zmienia kończynę w lancę, po czym atakuje bardzo szybko i po wielokroć. *'Twarda Pięść Żelaznego Smoka' (鉄竜の鋼拳 Tetsuryū no Gō Ken): Zwykły cios, ale zadany w trybie Smoczych Łusek (tylko w anime). Wyczulone Zmysły: Gajeel, razem z innymi Zabójcami, ma niezwykle wyczulone zmysły. Mógł on nawet wywąchać Lucy zabraną przez Reedusa. Główne Walki *VS Shadow Gear = WYGRANA *VS Elfman = PRZERWANA *VS Reedus Jonah = WYGRANA *VS Loke = WYGRANA (tylko w anime) *Natsu Dragneel kontra Gajeel Redfox *VS Jet i Droy = PRZERWANA *VS Laxus Dreyar = PRZEGRANA (jedyny powodem przegrania walki, była chęć udowodnienia innym członkom gildii, że jest pozytywnie nastawiony do Fairy Tail) *z Natsu Dragneel VS Laxus Dreyar = WYGRANA *Gajeel Redfox kontra Pantherlily *z Natsu Dragneel i Wendy Marvell VS Faust = WYGRANA *Wraz z''' Natsu VS Sting Eucliffe i Rogue Cheney = '''WYGRANA *VS Rogue Cheney = WYGRANA Ciekawostki *W pierwotnej wersji miał oczy zielone (okładka tomu 8), ale potem Mashima zmienił je na czerwone (okładka tomu 13). *Według Gray'a, Gajeel pisze świetne teksty, ale nie umie ani grać, ani śpiewać. *Gajeel rozumie bełkotanie Natsu. *Ma chorobę lokomocyjną, tak jak prawdopodobnie większość Smoczych Zabójców. Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Członkowie Gildii Fairy Tail Kategoria:Byli przeciwnicy Kategoria:Zabójcy Smoków Kategoria:Byli członkowie Gildii Phantom Lord Kategoria:Przeciwnicy Gajeel Redfox